


So This is Love

by ThotRising



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Gay Mutant Road Trip, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThotRising/pseuds/ThotRising
Summary: Shatterstar is self isolating and not adjusting well with Earth. Rictor gets the idea to help him, and the two were never the same again.





	So This is Love

Shatterstar was solem. X-Force was having a slow week, and while the other members were happy for this, it only made him feel worse. At least when they had an enemy to fight he was preoccupied with something he was good at, fighting for his life, and not this dull feeling of emptiness.  


Without danger Shatterstar was useless. He didn't know what to do what the other teens considered basic skills nor did he know how to ask for help without sounding unintelligent. In Mojoverse there was always someone there to tell him what to do, whether it be the retainers (bad), the resistance (good), or Mojo himself (worst). And then if he was against what their orders were, he only had to do the opposite of it.  


So he didn't connect with his teammates and spent his time alone and quiet. Waiting for the next instruction that wouldn't come as it would from his home. All he wanted was to work with the ease that everyone else seemed to have.  


The one solace he had was television. All the death and blood being fake instead of being reality astonished him. So he watched as much of it as he could knowing that people wanted to be actors in this world and that it was seen as a good thing.  


Another pastime he had was training, but it brought him no joy. The activity being one of necessity and habit because if he wasn't at peak performance then cancellation could happen here as easily as it could back in Mojoverse. Team or no team what they do has its dangers.  


The television was currently an accidental time bomb victim, and the training room was being updated. So Shatterstar didn't have a lot of options when he wandered into the nearly full common room. Boomer gesturing for him to sit by her broke him from being between frozen and about to to turn back.  


Clearly excited she said, “Look! He came out of his room and found us! That is so definitely a sign!”  


"I don't know,” replied Siryn, “I still say that some of us are too old at this point. It’d be silly.”  


“We dress up in spandex and fight mind controlling aliens and that's the silly part?” asked Feral. “Besides not all of have had the chance to actually enjoy a Spring Break. I haven't, and I doubt that pretty boy has either."  


The group's attention shifted over to Shatterstar and although no stranger from the limelight, the words were not easy coming, "She's right. I have never enjoyed or had a “Spring Break” before.”  


“That's just another reason we should do this,” added Sunspot. “The last two months have been hard for us all and a vacation will help us bond and get to know each other better.”  


"Spoken like a true businessman,” jestered Julio with a snicker and Roberto burst out laughing.  


Sam waited for the two to finish giggling before calling for the team to vote. Every hand went up for yes, including Shatterstar's because although he did not know exactly what he was voting for, it did not seem to be a bad or unpleasant thing.  


"Okay, everyone wake up bright and early tomorrow, because I have a trip planned!” said Boomer with an almost eerie grin as the group started to drift back to their rooms. Shatterstar waited for the room to be cleared before going himself because the way that the base’s hallways echo made him feel ill.  
Rictor had stayed when his friends had left and went to sit by Shatterstar.  


"Do you know what you just signed up for?” asked Julio.  


"Not particularly”  


"Guessed so’” blowing an ear length strand of hair out of his brown eyes, “We get excited sometimes and forget that you're still learning Earth stuff. Spring Break is just a vacation week for students to cut lose out of school and not at it. It can be pretty fun but let's just say there isn't much you can get away with at Xavier’s.”  


'Star paused and took some time to plan out how to respond to this. Besides observations in battle, he still had yet to master talking to people besides answering questions. With measured words that came out still too harsh he replied, “I think we had something in Mojoverse. There was a Pageant Day were viewer favorites were dressed up and paraded around, so that the more wealthy viewers could rent a day with them,” and he left it at that, realising that he had no want to go into the details  


Julio seemed to know what he meant,”It'll be better than that. If I know Boomer, which I do, I know that she never half asses a good party. Plus, if anything goes wrong tomorrow just tell me, alright? I know what it's like to be the new guy.”  


Shatterstar wasn't sure if he could even own up to needing help if a problem were to arise, but Julio’s daring and caring eyes made not trusting him seem like a terrible option, so he said that he would.  
“Well I'm going to bed now, and you should too. Boomer’s idea of early could be anywhere from three a.m. to noon.”  


“Acknowledged. I will see you in the morning.”  
They walked together without a whisper through the hallways, parting only at their neighbouring doors. And as ‘Star lay trying to sleep, he wondered if Rictor could be his first friend.

**Author's Note:**

> It will have more chapters. I'm new to ao3, so I'm still figuring it out


End file.
